GameSlave
by Alias Black
Summary: Zim accidently breaks Gaz's GameSlave, and now he's in for it WARNING: Horrifyingly short! R&R! Update: I re-did spellilng and grammar errors...


Author's Note: I hope yall like this dangerously short and stupid fic! Update: I found many scary and spooky grammar and spelling errors in this and fixed them(praise the lord for spell check!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IZ and am too bored to put up a smart alec disclaimer.  
  
Gaz walked down the street playing her Game Slave as usual. It was a wonder she didn't run into anything because her sights were always on the screen. She stopped walking and tightened her grip on the console. She was at the 13th level boss...  
  
"Out of my way human!" Zim yelled and pushed Gaz aside so he could pass.  
  
The Game Slave flew out of her hands and her eyes opened wide as it crashed into the street, it was immediately run over by a car, smashed to pieces.  
  
Gaz stared wide-eyed at the remains of her precious piece of electronical type goodness...  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed, pulling on her hair and falling to her knees. Somewhere a car alarm went off and dogs started barking.  
  
Dib, who was chasing Zim, stopped when he reached Gaz.  
  
"Gaz? Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Gaz turned her head to him with bone cracking heard as she did so. One eye was completely shut like they usually were but the other open looking at Dib with a mixture of anger and insanity showing.  
  
"Do...I...LOOK okay to you??" She growled, getting up and snatching Dib up by his trench coat collar.  
  
Dib didn't say anything; afraid she was going to hit him. But she hit him anyway and he fell to the sidewalk.  
  
"Your little friend WILL pay...and he will pay DEARLY!!" Gaz swore, turning and shaking a fist in the direction Zim ran off in.  
  
She stomped off down the sidewalk toward Zima's house. Dib got up and followed, knowing whatever Zim did, his fate would match it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"GIR!" Zim called, walking into his base.  
  
GIR looked over at him from the couch, wearing his doggy suit and eating potato chips dipped in ice cream.  
  
"Yes, my master?" He answered, jumping off the couch and saluting. Somehow the bowl of chips and ice cream made it onto his head and dripped down to the floor.  
  
Zim watched him a moment.  
  
"Hm, nothing I suppose, usually when I come home your screwing up the mission somehow..." he said, walking past GIR who was suddenly back on the couch eating again, no trace of the bowl ever being on his head.  
  
"I'll be down in the lab, you keep watch GIR." Zim said, flushing himself down the toilet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
GIR dipped the last chip in the last bit of ice cream, and slowly moved it to his mouth. He looked either half asleep or half insane.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
The father decoy came out of the closet and moved to the door. When it reached it the door suddenly slammed open and smashed it into the wall. Sparks flew everywhere with a muffled "welcome home son".  
  
Gaz stepped in with light shining behind her, making her figure almost black.  
  
"Oooooo!" GIR said, looking at her, "you made master's robot daddy go bye bye...hehe!" He commented as Gaz stepped in.  
  
"Where...is...ZIM??" Gaz yelled at GIR.  
  
"Why?" GIR asked.  
  
Gaz's eye twitched.  
  
"Because I want to know!" She screamed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, if you don't tell me where Zim is you will be an unrecognizable heap of metal when I'm done with you!" Gaz threatened.  
  
GIR blinked a couple times and stared.  
  
"Okay." He said.  
  
A few long moments passed.  
  
"Well, where is he??" Gaz asked again.  
  
"Why?" GIR said.  
  
Gaz balled up her fists and advanced at GIR.  
  
"Master is in the laaaaab.." GIR said suddenly.  
  
Gaz stopped, and turned toward the desk, which she remembered would take her down...somewhere.  
  
Dib came running into the doorway. He panted and leaned against the frame.  
  
"See, what I don't get is how she got here so fast, and was only walking the whole way..." He muttered.  
  
"No no, the lab is down there!" GIR told Gaz, pointing to the toilet.  
  
Gaz looked at GIR murderously.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke??" She asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." GIR thought, "nope."  
  
Zim came up from the toilet at that moment. He looked around.  
  
"Gaz? Dib?? GIR what are these stink monkeys doing in the base??" He yelled at the robot.  
  
Gaz's eye twitched.  
  
"Zim..." Gaz said, walking toward him.  
  
Zim looked at her.  
  
"Wha-" he started to say, but was suddenly pounced on and found himself being beat up horribly by the little girl.  
  
Dib watched happily, then got out his digital camera and started taking pictures.  
  
Gaz walked away, dusting off her hands.  
  
Zim was lying on the floor, one of his contacts were gone and his wig was all crooked, he was drooling and convulsing for unknown reasons...  
  
"Gaz that was great-" Dib said as his sister walked out the door.  
  
"Shut up Dib..." she said before he could finish praising her.  
  
Dib watched her leave, confused. Then he looked back at Zim, who hadn't changed...then GIR, who was watching TV seemingly oblivious as to what had just happened.  
  
Dib walked over to Zim and looked down at him.  
  
"Well, looks like I got myself a helpless ALIEN...all to myself," he stated, the ripped off the other contact.  
  
GIR looked over and finally saw the threat.  
  
"You're being mean!" GIR said, and jumped down off the couch. He walked to Dib, and picked him up above his head.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
GIR threw him out of the house and closed the door. Then walked back to the couch and jumped on it, watching TV again.  
  
Zim sat up and held his head.  
  
"What was that all about?" he said dizzily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gaz walked up to her room and pulled open a drawer. She picked up a Game Slave with Vampire Piggies in it from a pile of about 30 and sat on her bed, turned it on and played the against 13th level boss... 


End file.
